


the cryptid of st andrews

by sassyweethang



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Conspiracy Theories, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, text chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: Cryptid,noun, an animal or person whose existence or survival is disputed or unsubstantiated, such as the yeti...or Nicky Smith.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	the cryptid of st andrews

**Author's Note:**

> coffeeandcake96:  
> Hi! Could you write a nickyxjoe fic where Nicky is studying computer science at a university? Maybe outsider pov?
> 
> So i tried something a little new with this one, hope it goes over well!

**Ahmad** :

He is not Amish. 

**Nate** :

He could be!

**Niesha** :

🙄

There are no fucking Amish in the UK!!

**Nate** :

How do you know that?? There might be.

**Niesha** :

There aren’t!

**Nate** :

He said he was.

**Niesha** :

And?? 

He’s lying. 

Obviously!

**Lizzy** : 

He could be an exchange student.

**Ahmad** :

I don’t think we have a program which includes former Amish. 

**Alice** :

Besides, his accent is more Italian 🇮🇹

**Nate** :

Told you he’s Mafia!

**Ahmad** :

Not every Italian is a gangster!

**Nate** :

Come on the guy has a sniper’s stare! He’s totally made someone sleep with the fishes. 

**Ahmad** :

He’s not Mafia.

**Nate** :

He’s probably in witness protection!

**Niesha** :

🙄

In Scotland?? 

**Nate** :

Exactly! Who’d look here for a Mafia turncoat!

**Alice** : 

🤣🤣🤣

The man is not Mafia! Or Amish! He’s just weird. 

**Lizzy** :

He totally looks like the guy in my Nana’s fave painting though. 

**Niesha** :

Which one?

**Lizzy** :

You know the copy of that renaissance piece by Kaysani or something. 

**Alice** :

Huh, just googled it and he really does?? 

🤔🤔🤔

**Nate** :

Maybe he’s a vampire like Keunu Reeves?

**Ahmad** :

Keunu isn’t a vampire.

**Nate** :

How would you know?

**Lizzy** :

He’s too nice to suck someone’s blood. 

**Nate** :

Okay fair point. 

**Alice** :

Nicky also seems too nice to be a vampire to be fair. 

**Nate** :

So he’s not Amish, Mafia or vampire. What the fuck is he then?

**Niesha** :

Just weird. 

**Nate** :

Come on he’s something!

**Lizzy** : 

He’s just a little odd that’s all. 

**Nate** :

He has a vibe though!

**Niesha** :

You think everybody has a ‘vibe’ though!

Put down the crystals and take off the tin-foil hat for once Mystic Meg. 

He’s just weird!

**Alice** :

I heard he got into an argument with Professor Chapen. 

🤫

**Ahmad** :

Over what?

**Alice** :

The crusades. 

**Lizzy** :

Ok so Nicky has an interest??

😕

**Alice** :

Yeah except during the argument he apparently kept switching between Italian and Arabic and talking like he was there 

Soooooo...

...ancient crusading vampire? 😈

**Ahmad** :

I don’t think being overly passionate about history and polyglot makes you a vampire. 

**Niesha** :

🤬

Don’t encourage Nate’s crazy.

**Nate** :

Immortal then. 

**Niesha** :

🤬🤬🤬

For fuck’s sake.

**Alice** :

Doubt it. 

**Nate** :

Why??

**Niesha** :

You mean besides the obvious??

**Alice** :

He doesn’t know any meme’s. 

**Nate** :

And?? 

He’s ancient! 

Who of the ancient world would know meme’s?

**Alice** :

I would, if I wanted to stay modern and under the radar. 😎

**Niesha** :

The guy is weird and middle aged for crying out loud, he’s not some ancient knight. 

He’s just weird.

**Alice** :

Weirdly hot am I right? 

🔥🔥🔥

**Niesha** :

Keep it in your pants. 

**Lizzy** :

Also taken. 

**Niesha** :

😮😮😮

Oh damn! Seriously?!? 

**Lizzy** :

Yep. Remember hot motorcycle man? From Wed. 

**Niesha** :

Yeah.

**Alice** :

God yes!

**Lizzy** : 

Saw him making out with Nicky against the bike the other day. 

**Alice** :

👀👀👀

**Niesha** :

😳Hot damn! Nice catch Nicky boy. 

**Nate** :

So the knight has a bf, maybe he’s immortal too?

**Niesha** :

Jesus Christ Nate give it a rest! 🖕

**Ahmad** : 

😫Are we ever gonna start on the group project? 

**Nate** :

I NEED ANSWERS! 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sassyweethang.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
